Rescue
by Hugkisshug
Summary: Aidan (Jack), had been having weird dreams every night, when they come true, he has to battle to protect Madi (Kim),
1. Dreams

"No Madi!"

"Ahhhhhh!" she screamed, Luke was getting closer and closer to her exposed body.

The chains grew tighter and tighter around Aidan's neck, he was hanging for his life.

_Luke,_ he thought, _Don't go near her!_

He would have screamed it aloud but the chains were to tight. He couldn't drop, he'd be electrocuted by the water. The eels, the eels.

"Madi," he breathed, too soft for anyone to hear, "No."

Luke got closer and closer to her. He grabbed her by the breast as she screamed in pain.

"No!" he screamed, as he jerked up only to realize it was only a dream.

He panted as he sat up in bed, it was still dark out. He turned over to check his clock. Midnight on the dot. Why was he having this dream? He was only 15. He shouldn't be having these dreams, but he was and they were scaring him. Every night he'd had the same dream. And every time he'd failed to protect his girlfriend. From Luke. It was strange, he didn't even know a Luke, yet the redhead felt so close. Yet he felt like Luke was his best known enemy.

He got out of bed and walked down the hall. Everyone was still asleep. Mom, dad, Sarah even Katie, who's usually up till 2 am partying.

He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Then he poured himself a glass of milk, hoping it would help him go to sleep. Then he heard a beep. He walked over to the couch to find a text from Madi on his iPad. It read:

_ Hey, can't sleep, what about you?_

He replied:

** No, keep having nightmares.**

_What about?_

**Losing you.**

_Aww, that's so sweet, but it'll never happen._

**You'd be surprised at how it happens.**

_Oh yeah? How?_

**Doesn't matter.**

Of course he wasn't going to tell her about the dream. It would freak her out.

**Why can't you sleep?**

_Having nightmares too, coincidentally about losing you._

**It'll never happen.**

_You'd be surprised._

Were they having the same dream, just switched around? Madi's dream went something like this:

"Stop, let me go!" he cried.

"Ha, not a chance," said Imogen.

Madi was chained the wall, crying.

Aidan looked uncomfortable, that hurt her.

Imogen walked over to the wall and forced Madi's chin up.

"Chin up darling, don't want to look shy do we?"

Madi kept her chin up, Imogen would force it back up if it went down. Every time Imogen touched her, it was like an ice blast from the ice queen.

Aidan was in her sight now, but so was Imogen. And then it hit her, the second most hurtful thing in the entire dream. Imogen kissed him, he tried to duck away, but Imogen wouldn't allow it. They were at the mercy of the witch.

"Let her go!" cried Aidan, "Keep me if you have to."

Imogen laughed a cynical laugh, "No, if I let her go, she wouldn't be being tortured," she leaned down close to his ear and whispered, "and that's how I want her."

Madi didn't hear what she had said, but she noticed Aidan jerk, trying to break out of the chains as soon as she had said it.

Then the last and most hurtful part of the dream came. Imogen unchained Aidan's arms and re-chained them on the ground so he was lying down. Then she sat on top of him and kissed him again, this time she frenched him._  
_

When Madi had realized it was a dream, she had woken up crying.


	2. The Bar

After chatting with Madi for an hour, Aidan decided it was time to go back to bed. He had a date with his sweet 14-year-old the next day and wanted to be ready.

He hopped back into bed and fell asleep.

The next day he was woken to the sound of three screaming girls.

He sat up and covered his ears, then he put on his dressing gown, because he slept in his boxers and nothing else, and went out into the living room to see what the commotion was.

"What?" he said groggily.

"There, a spider ahhhhh!" screamed Sarah, her 12-year-old high pitched scream made Aidan wonder why she didn't try out for a choir.

Mom was there too, squealing like a 43-year-old and Katie with her 21-year-old scream.

"Where?" asked Aidan.

"There!" screeched Katie.

Aidan looked on the wall to find a spider the size of his thumb crawling around.

"Well where's dad?"

"He already left for work," said Katie, not taking her eyes off the wall.

They were still screaming.

"Girls," Aidan mumbled.

"What is wrong with you, Aidan, this is the most terrifying thing ever and your standing there, looking at us like we're crazy," exclaimed Sarah.

Aidan rolled his eyes, walked over to the counter and said, "If you're all so scared, why are you so close to it?"

The girls exchanged glances and ran behind the counter.

Then Aidan walked back over to the wall and leaned back against it, squishing the spider with his thumb.

"Ow!" he yelled, dropping to the floor.

The girls fell silent looked over the counter at his collapsed body and screamed one more time, before he got up and said, "You people are so gullible."

He walked over to Sarah and waved his thumb, with spider guts, in her face before washing his hands.

He got dressed, had breakfast and headed out on his skateboard to Madi's house. He stopped in front and headed up the path.

_Ding Dong!_

Madi's mom came to the door with tears in her eyes.

"Mrs. Crawford, what's wrong?" he asked.

"M-m-m-m" she started.

"M what?"

"Madi!" she cried.

"What's wrong with Madi?"

"S-s-she's gone!"

"What?!" exclaimed Aidan.

Mrs. Crawford handed him a note that read:

_Ha! Take that your girl is gone and it's all Aidan's fault!_

Aidan's eyes widened.

"What?! None of this is true, except for the whole, she's gone."

Suddenly, Mr. Crawford came to the door.

"Go lie down, honey," he said to Mrs. Crawford.

He was tall, and gruff looking. You definitely wouldn't want to get on his bad side.

"You!" he said, harshly.

"What?" Aidan said, scared.

"You're responsible for this! And you're going to pay!" he bellowed.

"I can assure you none of this is my fau-" he stopped as Mr. Crawford drew nearer.

"Do you know what my previous job was, boy?"

"N-no."

"I was in the army fool! Still got the scars to prove it and," he went back inside and came out with a pistol, "this."

"I didn't do it, I swear!" gulped Aidan.

Mr. Crawford pointed it at him.

"You bring my daughter back, and all of this will go away, but just remember, I have the legal rights to use this on who ever if they've committed a crime against me. This counts."

"Okay, I'll bring her back."

Mr. Crawford closed the door and Aidan hopped back on his skateboard. He took the note with him. It had to be someone who knows her. So they could have gone to their school last year! Aidan was new to the school, but Madi wasn't.

He went to the park where his friend Michael was playing football with his other friends.

"Hey Michael!" called Aidan.

Michael ran over.

"Sup?"

"Madi."

"Ooh, you're girlfriend," he mocked.

"Shut the fuck up, this is important."

"Kay, cranky pants, what crap is she up to now?"

"Shut UP!"

"Kay whatever."

"She's been kidnapped."

"What the hell!" he exclaimed, "Kidnapped!"

"Yes, and now the culprit is blaming me, and her dad's got a gun and he'll shoot me if I don't find her because he thinks I'm responsible."

"Wow, real mouthful."

"Yeah, and I know you're into that sort of spy stuff, so can you help me identify who's handwriting this is?" he handed Michael the note.

"Hey, it kinda looks like, no, well sort of, no," Michael started.

Then his whole face lit up.

"It's Luke Kennedy's!"

"Luke?" Aidan was horrified.

Just like his dream, Luke! His dream couldn't be happening could it?

"Yeah Luke Kennedy, transferred this year."

"Where does he hang out?"

"We all used to hang out at the bar downtown take this photo of him."

"Great thanks."

Aidan headed off on his skateboard when suddenly he heard the sound of a motorbike coming behind him. And before he knew what happened he was bawled over by the motorbike. There was a redhead guy driving a blonde girl on it.

"Uh," he sat up.

He squinted trying to make out the two figures riding the bike.

Madi! There was a girl on the back clutching onto the guy for dear life, blindfolded.

"Madi!" he said, to himself.

He got back onto the skateboard and rushed to follow the motorbike.

Luke and Madi walked into the bar and Aidan followed them in with his leather hood over his head to hide his face.

Luke walked over to a man at the counter:

"Luke Kennedy, 4493, Madi, 6723"

The man let Luke through and a secret elevator opens.

"Room 427" the man said.

Then Aidan approached the counter and said,

"Luke Kennedy accomplice, 4493, Madi, 6723."

"This way," the man said and showed Aidan to the elevator.

"Room 427."

Aidan pushed 427 and went down.

Then he stormed into the room with his head held high.

"Aidan!" cried Madi.


	3. The Lair

"Aidan!" she cried.

"Aidan!" cried Luke, but a bit differently.

The room looked identical to the one in his dream.

"Yeah that's right and I'm here to get her back!"

"You'll never get her, she's mine now."

Madi was trapped naked in a shower.

"Let her out!" he cried.

Madi loved seeing him so aggressive.

"She's mine. And no one is taking her virginity but me," he pointed at himself.

"No way, she's coming back with me."

"Face it, you're no match for me, you're a wimp, you can't handle anything."

Aidan felt his confidence wiped away. He stepped back looking defeated.

"You're the worst, you can't do anything, you're weak, you don't deserve Madi, you don't deserve anyone."

Aidan dropped to the ground.

"Aidan don't listen to him!" Madi cried as loud as she could over the shower noise.

Luke had a cloth with chloroform on it, he was walking towards Aidan.

"Aidan watch out! Aidan!" Madi screamed.

Aidan didn't watch out, he just sat there hurt.

Suddenly, Luke grabbed Aidan and held the cloth over his mouth. Aidan struggled, but in the end Luke was too strong.

"Aidan! No!" was the last thing he heard before he passed out completely.

When he woke up he was living his dream:

"No Madi!"

"Ahhhhhh!" she screamed, Luke was getting closer and closer to her exposed body.

The chains grew tighter and tighter around Aidan's neck, he was hanging for his life.

_Luke,_ he thought, _Don't go near her!_

He would have screamed it aloud but the chains were to tight. He couldn't drop, he'd be electrocuted by the water. The eels, the eels.

"Madi," he breathed, too soft for anyone to hear, "No."

Luke got closer and closer to her. He grabbed her by the breast as she screamed in pain.

"No!" he screamed.

Suddenly the chains loosened.

He saw his chance he grabbed the pipe running across the ceiling as the chains completely dropped into the water. An electric shock was sent up barely missing him.

Luke turned around, but not letting her breast out of his teeth's clutch.

_Aidan! Bitch!_

"Get him!" called Luke.

A guy with a dagger jumped out and slashed his arm.

"Uhh!" yelled Aidan.

"Ow!" cried Madi as Luke flogged her.

"Madi!"

Aidan grew angry and kicked the guy in the nut. The guy fell to the ground and he ran over to Luke.

"I'm gonna give you one last chance to let her go or-"

"Or what? Weak, dumb, stupid, ugly, assbag, asssucker, shitface!"

"Quit it dickhead!" called Madi.

He whipped her.

"Ahhhh!"

"I'm not going to take this anymore." said Aidan to himself.

"Fine genius, arm wrestle?" asked Aidan.

"Yeah, another chance to humiliate yourself."

"Aidan what are you doing, he's twice the strength of you!"

He winked at her.

And she pretended to cry again.

He lined up his arm and just as the wrestle was going to begin, he tipped over the table and it landed on top of him!

"Get this table off of me!" cried Luke.

"Ha, not a chance," said Madi, remembering her dream.

Aidan unchained her. When she turned around to grab her towel, Aidan saw how many times Luke had flogged her ass. It was bright red. He went over to her and wrapped the towel around her.

"Ugh!" said Luke finally getting the table off his torso.

He stormed up to Aidan and Madi who were just leaving.

"Hey you," he jerked Aidan's arm back.

Madi clutched onto his jacket. Aidan put his arms out protecting Madi. Unlike his dream, Madi would be safe.

Aidan looked bored at him.

"You'll pay for this!" he grunted. Then marched in front of the door and told everyone that they could go.

Aidan and Madi walked out with Madi in his arms. For some reason, Madi didn't mind him touching her when she was naked in nothing but a towel.

Then a man approached them and said, "If you don't want to go out onto the streets in nothing, use the sewers," he gestured down a tunnel.

"Thanks," Aidan said, he carried her down the tunnel until they were sure they were out of sight.

He handed her clothes to her.

"Thanks," she said, but instead of putting her clothes on, she let the towel drop then grabbed him and kissed him, passionately.

"What's that for?" he asked, still holding her.

"Thanks, for today, I hope my dad didn't scare you."

"If threatening to kill me will a gun counts, then yes."

She laughed, "He does that all the time, it's a fake."

"Well, that's a relief. I just wish I knew that before, I acted like a total fool in front of him."

She giggled again. Then she kissed him again, but this time she jumped and wrapped her legs around his torso.

He groaned with all the pleasure.

It made her tingle hearing him him like that. Suddenly, her hips jerked forward unintentionally.

"Please, Aidan I need you inside me," she whispered.


	4. Returning Madi

"What ever you say, princess." he put her down, "But you know I'm feeling a bit tired, you know too tired to undress myself."

"I think I can help with that."

Madi smirked.

"Oh, can you, now?" he said.

She went up close and slid his jacket off. Then she pulled his shirt off and scratched his 6 pack.

She kissed under his jawbone, then she kissed all the way down his chest until she reached the bottom of his torso. She unbuttoned his pants and kissed down to the end of his boxers and took his pants all the way off. Then she took off his boxers.

She began to bob her head back and forth on his throbbing dick.

"Ugh," he groaned.

He kept groaning until she had finished.

Then she went down on her hands and knees while he lined his 10" up with her delicate body.

She whimpered when she felt the tip on her ass.

"Don't worry this won't hurt," he said reassuringly.

She breathed in and out, and then nodded.

He inserted himself gently into her.

A little cry escaped her mouth. He stopped, he didn't want to hurt her.

"M-kay," she gulped.

He started going in and out again.

He knew she was a virgin. And he was the one taking it.

He continued pumping in and out for five minutes until she let out another cry. He took himself out of her and watched her cum all over the sewer.

She was panting helplessly.

"You okay?" asked Aidan.

She nodded, but still held onto him, weakly.

He put his clothes back on and helped her put her's back on.

She was still weak and needed help walking, and Aidan didn't mind being her aid. When she was clinging on tight to him, he felt like she needed him more than ever. Like she couldn't make it all the way home if she didn't have him.

He could see she was struggling, so he picked her up and carried her through the tunnels. They climbed out. He was carrying her back to her house when they heard,

"Aidan, wait up!" It was Michael.

"Hey Michael." said Aidan, turning around.

"You found her!"

"Yeah, I don't know who this Luke guy is, but he just made my list."

"I don't know why I was ever that guy's friend, I'm glad he transferred. Ask any girl in our class and they'll agree."

"Thanks Michael."

"Any time."

Michael skateboarded away.

It was late at night when Aidan and Madi got back to her house.

They knocked on the door. Mrs. Crawford answered.

"Madi!" she cried.

Mr. Crawford came rushing over.

"Good choice, boy."

"Daddy, give it up, he knows it's a fake."

"Oh,"

Aidan handed Madi to Mr. Crawford.

"See ya, Madi."

"Bye, Aidan."

The door shut and Aidan turned to go home, when Madi ran out.

"Madi?"

She kissed him goodnight.

"Night,"

"Goodnight," he said.

She ran back inside her house.

Aidan skateboarded home.

"Where have you been?" asked Sarah.

"Hi, to you too."

"Mom's freaking out," said Katie, "She said I couldn't go to my party til you got back."

She pushed him aside and walked out the door.

"Mom, he's back!" called Sarah.

Footsteps came rushing down the stairs.

"Where have you been!" she cried.

"Out."

"With Madi," Sarah mocked.

"Ugh, you had me worried sick! I was about to call the police! Wait, where's Katie?"

"She already left." said Sarah.

"Oh okay, ugh!" complained Mom.

"I wasn't gone that long, Mom." said Aidan, putting his skateboard away.

"You've been gone since 8 this morning. It's 10 now."

"So?"

"So, ugh!" Mom went back upstairs.

"What were you doing, anyway?" asked Sarah.

"N-nothing." Aidan defended.

"I'm 12, not dumb, nothing means something,"

"It's none of your business, okay!"

Aidan went to his room. He put his jacket away, had a shower, and went to bed.


	5. Notice

**Hey guys so, that was the first story, I'll be writing another story soon, about Madi's dream. **


End file.
